Animals go into heat what about humans?
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Amaya has alot of Chara's.She is strange.She is unique.And she caught the eye of our Neko cosplayer! Now let's follow her crazy life... We do not OWN Shugo Chara, only Amaya and her Chara's. Will be sex in later chapters... Don't like don't read! IkutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amaya, Nekohime [First, Last (Night Rain, Cat Princess)]

Age: 17-18 [Ikuto is 17]

Looks: [But she's full in the chest than in the pic,and that's what she wears out side of school mostly except the unbrella]

Other: Her birthday is October 13th on a Friday,she is the half sister of a world wide known singer; Tsuyoshi, Akuma [First, Last (Strong, Demon)], which is something he is not. Meaning that he is all ways sick when he is not touring with his band. Amaya was born out of wedd lock, meaning that she is Tsuyoshi's younger half sister and bastard child of the family. For unknown reasons to her family, she was born with out any feelings; in both sence,ei.; she can't feel pain or show it on her face. Also on the middle of her back is a gaint tattoo [so it seems] of a silver cross with three different color roses wrapping around it; red, blue, and black. On her inner left thigh is a little kitty paw print (birth mark). And she has a little black kitten on her lower back curled up in a ball under the cross, sleeping. Around her neck is a choker with a diamond in the shape of an egg hanging from it called; Chara's blessing. She also has her birth fathers' last name.

Name: Kikyo

Looks: She looks a lot like Yoru except her fur/hair is white with some black spots/streaks, and she wears a skort that is black leather and a black leather tube top, and a white cat collor/choker with a little cresent moon hanging from it.

Age: ????

Other: Kikyo is the main Chara that Amaya Chara change/Chara Transforms with and the main Chara of the diamond egg; Chara's 's cheerful and outgoing, but also shy and childish.

Name: Yoko

Looks: Chibi verson of Yoko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho.

Age: ????

Other: Yoko is the "Big Brother" of Kikyo, and the second Chara Amaya Chara Change/Chara Transforms with. He's a speciale Chara because he is one of a kind, meaning there are no other Fox type Chara' is sly and sneaky, but also charming and perverted when need be.

Name: Mizutsuki [Water moon]

Looks: [But chibi sized]

Age: ????

Other: Mizutsuki is the one who's more serious, but is easly angered and iritated and exploseive. She's the third Chara Amaya Chara Change/Chara Transforms with. Other then that, there's not that much about her.

Name: Akira [bright; clear; dawn]

Looks: Akira has messy bark hair with a little panda hat. He has big dark blue eyes with deep rings around them that stick out on his pale skin. He mostly wears his panda hat and baggy clothes with out any shoes or socks (A/N: Sounds like L with a panda hat... That's where Akira comes from any ways).

Age: ????

Other: Akira is the carefree and aloof 's the smarter one so him, sleeping is better than any thing. Akira has a mager lust for sweets or fruit. Akira is the fourth and last Chara that Amaya Chara Change/Chara Transforms with. Except for Kikyo, he is the only other one that Amaya can get along with. He also likes to eather bite his thumb, his index finger, or his lower lip.

Legend of Chara's Blessing: Chara's Blessing is only given to those who're pure of heart but have "No Life and/or Love". The main Chara is of Neko haritige and the other three-five Chara's are selected to aid the Neko and fit the owner. Chara's Blessing in the only egg that holds more then one Chara and rivels the Embryo in power. It can fully use its powers when the Dumpty Key is used on it. As stated, the Chara's Blessing is a daimond egg, but it also has a key hole in the center of a lime green heart on a black bow that is on the front of the egg. Also, after it rains or an X-Egg is "clensed" it sparkls like a mini verson of the Northern Lights, seeing how after it rains, it cleans the world, and the X-Egg is restored to its rightful egg of its owner 'Would-be Self.' It's stated in the legend that the Dumpty Key holder is the only person to "save" and protect the holder of the Chara's Blessing from ones self and the evil powers that want to use it to find the Embryo. It is said that the Dumpty Key holder and the Chara's Blessing are one half of the same soul and are bound togather by the spirit and heart.

~*~*~*~*Start Story~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another rainy day; why, I have now clue. I just want to leave. Better yet. I just want to die. Would I feel anything then? Would I feel sadness or pain? I wonder what it would feel like to die. A little wack on the head snapped me out of it. A little flying boy with a panda hat without any shoes and socks looked at me with dark tired eyes. He looked at me cutely, asking silently for some candy. I blinked as I gave him a little rainbow lollipop. He snatched it from my hands and took the wrapper off before he took a lick. His eyes shun with happyness- I think. Again I had no clue. I could never tell what was happyness and what was sadness. Only thing I know is that others- people; Humans- say that I'm what some would call depressed. "Nekohime!" Sensei called. I just looked up at them. No point listening to them, I'll pass any ways. I slowly got up and walked out of the room with all my stuff. I never could understand the people here. Not that I really wanted to. I guess I hated them. Once I left the bulding, it just stopped raining. Akira slept on my shoulder as Kikyo flew on ahead, leaving Yoko and Mizutsuki to take up the rear. I pulled out my cello once we came to a good spot. "Play us a song Amaya-chan..." Akira said in a tired voice.

A simple song was played as I drew my bow acrossed the strings. It was sad I could guess. But the sweet loving Chara loved it any way. He started to suck on his thumb as the others sat down to watch. It then changed to an old song that my real Father played for me on his violen when I was little_. __'Fur Elise'_ he called it. He never told me what the name ment, but it was a game. Guessing was fun, I think. The bag next to my Cello case held his lovely Violen and the keys to his old house. It was mine now, not that I cared. I stood up after the song and put the big instrument away. My body stiffened, as if the Violen was calling me. I sat back down and pulled the small instrument out, gently running my fingers over the carved drawings in the black oak wood. Picking up the bow, I ran it acrossed the strings as I held it just right. A soft tune was heard as I played _'Still Doll'_.

"_Hi miss Alice _

_Anata garasu no me de _

_Donna yume wo _

_Mirareru no? _

_Miirareru no?_

_Mata atashi _

_Kokoro ga sakete _

_Nagare deru _

_Tsukurotta _

_Sukima ni sasaru _

_Kioku tachi_

_Hi miss Alice _

_Anata kajitsu no kuchi de _

_Dare ni ai wo _

_Nageteru no? _

_Nageiteru no?_

_Mou atashi _

Kotoba wo tsumugu

_Shita no netsu _

_Samekitte _

_Mederu outa mo _

_Utaenai_

_Still you do not answer"_

My fingers twitched slightly at the last note. Clapping was heard as the song came to an end. Knowing that it was just my Charas', except once I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a boy with blue hair and matching blue eyes except for the purpleish tint in them. Akira pulled at my ear. Rolling my eyes, I looked at him. Kikyo hissed. "Koneko..." I whispered under my breath as I put my fathers violent back into its case. Akira sat on my head as I started to walk away.

"That's very good... for a beginner." The boy stated in a sly like voice. My eyes dartted back to his figure. "Dumpty Key..." Akira yawned out as he rubbed his cheek against mine. I raised an eyebrow. Akira whispered the history of Charas' Blessing into my ear, making sure that the boy couldn't hear. "Un (Yeah)..." I whispered to him. I started walking again, yawning. "Otosan's (Father's) house." I muttered as I walked away, leaving the boy by himself. A neko chara flew right in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at the little chara. Kikyo started to shy away from the neko, a blush tinting her cheeks. My hand reached out and grabbed the neko chara by its little kitty ear.

"Koneko-chan... He's yours hai (yes)?" I looked over at the boy with emotionless eyes as Yoko glared at the little chara that I still held. Mizutsuki glared at Kikyo for how Yoko was acting, while Akira slept on my head. "Sleep... sleep... lollipop..." He muttered as I chara transformed. My bare feet hardly touched the ground as I sat on the lollipop. Tired eyes taking in everything around me. My new clothes hung loosely on my frame as the panda hat sat on top of my head, covering some of my black hair. My nose twitched. _'X-Egg...'_ The thought hit me hard between the eyes. "Pretty little Amaya Nekohime-chan..." Kikyo sung as I backflipped out of the way of the X-Eggs attack. As the smoke cleared, my new black cat tail with a white tip swayed back and forth. Charas Blessing started to sparkle.

"_**~I should just give up... I'll never be as good as her...~"**_ A male voice said sadly. I watched as the X-Chara pulled out a mini cello. Both Akira and Kikyo raised an eyebrow. _**"*Deadly Solo!*"**_ The black chara screamed as its bow ran acrossed the strings, a dark sound came out, the notes red as blood. Sliding back away from most of its attacks before I sat on my lollipop, taking to the air. It didn't notice as I flew up behind it. "Sleep pretty baby... Sleep in mama's arms..." The voice that left my lips sounded like a mix of Akira's and my own. It gave one last shrill cry as it attacked. My body flew threw the air as I un-hooked Charas Blessing from around my neck. "Give back that that shall not have been tainted. Pure Kiss!" I cried out as I kissed Charas Blessing. A rainbow of lights shined as someone cought me in their arms. Before I blacked out I saw the boys blue eyes with their purple tint. "Found you..." He whispered as everything goes black.

Nothing, just like me, nothing was in the empty space around me. Music, that's new. Never when I blacked out did I hear music. It was beautiful. ***BUMP BUMP*** My heart slamed against my chest. "Ama-hime..." That voice. My nose twitched. A smell burned my nose. Spice. It smelled just like him.

"Otosan..." I cried out, racing after the fading image. I grabbed the back of his jacket, my body slaming against his as I hid my face in his back. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist as they held my chin up. My eyes were tightly closed. Slightly opened forest green eyes looked up into the new ones that were burn into my mind. His lips brushed against my own, going as slow as possible.

"Ikuto..." He whispered into my ear. "I-Ikuto?..." I tried it out, saying his name. "Ikuto-kun..." I slowly whispered. A catish grin spread acrossed his face at the sound, my body fell limply into his arms.

~Ikuto's POV!~

I held her tightly in my arms as Yoru and I Chara Changed. Amaya's chara's watched me closely as I jumped off. The one with a panda hat flew in front of me. With a yawn he pointed down. Shifting her body slightly, I did as told by the silent chara. I walked as I followed him, canceling the change with Yoru. Few moment have passed before the chara came to a stop in front of a house on a hill. The little chara sat on my shoulder as he yawned again.

"Amaya-chan has the key around her neck. This is her Otosan's (Father's) old house." He whispered as he started to fall asleep.

"Un (Yeah)." I jumped over the tall gates with ease before I walked to the door. The onna neko chara slipped the key from around her neck. "Here," she dropped it into my hand with a slight blush.

"Nya!" Yoru smiled brightly as I unlocked the door. The onna neko blushed an even darker shade of red. _'Hmm?'_ I woundered as the five charas flew ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

•**Chapter 2 (II) +Emotion 2 (II): Things That Go Bump In My Mind As I Sleep And Dream = Fear•**

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV!~**

I held her tightly in my arms as Yoru and I Chara Changed. Amaya's chara's watched me closely as I jumped off. The one with a panda hat flew in front of me. With a yawn he pointed down. Shifting her body slightly, I did as told by the silent chara. I walked as I followed him, canceling the change with Yoru. Few moment have passed before the chara came to a stop in front of a house on a hill. The little chara sat on my shoulder as he yawned again.

"Amaya-chan has the key around her neck. This is her Otosan's (Father's) old house." He whispered as he started to fall asleep.

"Un (Yeah)." I jumped over the tall gates with ease before I walked to the door. The onna neko chara slipped the key from around her neck. "Here," she dropped it into my hand with a slight blush.

"Nya!" Yoru smiled brightly as I unlocked the door. The onna neko blushed an even darker shade of red.

'_Hmm?'_ I wondered as the five charas flew ahead of me.

The silent chara led me to a bed room where I softly laid Amaya down.

**[A/N: This is all taking place in Amaya Nekohime's mind X3 just too clear things up for you lovely readers... Enjoy the chapter!]**

**~Your POV!~**

I sat with my legs to the side, talking with the cat like teenager. "So you knew about Charas Blessing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes." He held up the Dumpty Key.

"Hmm..." I yawned as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was very tired. My lips some how brushed against his before I flew off to lala land. Musicle notes flew around my head. 8th notes, half notes, etc...

"The world is coming to an end,

The world is leaving again.

We don't know how to live

We all fall down

To our death.

Raves lead us into

Caves of lies.

The toys are broken,

Just like our heart.

'Cause we all fall down.

Just like rain.

Rain rain go away,

Come back again another day.

Come again

When the world

Is about to end.

Rain rain come bleed.

Feed the Damned.

Feed the hungry monsters

Under my bed.

While I sleep..."

A chilling cold child's voice rang out. I turned around in the dark room, looking for the source. The room changed into a Catholic church. The notes kept spinning around and around, now looking look they were written in blood. Instrumental Asian music started to play. This is very odd in a church. Next people were chanting. I heard an organ being played. It was very slow and chilling. Is some one dead? I turned and turned. The faces were kept in shadow.

"Come again

When the world

Is about to end.

Rain rain come bleed.

Feed the Damned.

Feed the hungry monsters

Under my bed.

While I sleep..."

A small little girl walked out of the shadows, a smile glued to her face. The adults and small children fell to the floor, covered in blood. The only other person alive was the little girl. She held a butchers knife in her right hand. "Feed the hungry monsters under my bed..." Her eyes look like that of a snake as she hissed out the words.

The world just seemed to stop. "Amaya-chan~" a voice called out right behind me. I turned around; the little girl looked at the voice. "Amaya-chan~" the voice called out again, its sound raising an octave higher. "Amaya-chan~" the voice cracked as it raised another octave.

The little girl gave a high pitched cackle as she watched the person who's been calling out stumble through the doors of the church. "Unlock your twisted black heart..." The little girl whispered in a chilling soprano. I backed away from the girl as she came my way with the bloodied knife. I ran as she got closer. The small heels on the doll like shoes clicking on every step.

"Otochan (Daddy)!" I cried, colliding with the person who walked right in. His face had blood running down it and his eyes were blood shot. "Otochan..." I wondered as the man wrapped his hand gently around my neck. I felt him squeeze. I coughed and hacked, trying to get air into my lungs as the man lifted me up, making my feet dangle in the air. "Tochan..." I rasped out as the girl stood right next to me.

How could something so evil look so beautiful? Her long black hair hung around her waist as half of it was pulled back into a loose half ponytail by a simple black ribbon. Her pale ivory skin glowed in the dim candle light as her shining snake like blood red eyes mocked me. I clawed at the mans hand, needing air fast. The little girl was dressed in a white doll outfit with white doll shoes, and instead of white knee high socks she had black. The lace on her dress was also black while the lace on her socks was white. The cute little apron she had on was also black. Her outfit was the polar opposite of the one I had on. I could see black spots form in front of my eyes as I slowly start to fade into nothing.

"Kill her..." The little girl hissed in her high chilling soprano to the man.

"Hai (Yes), Orochi-hime (Princess 'big snake.' In mythology 'Orochi' was the name of an eight-forked serpent who demanded virgin sacrifices. He was killed by the god-hero Susanoo)." The mans fingers tighten around my neck.

"Let go!" I screamed, my eyes blazing. "Unlock my heart!" The little girl hissed as a dark light started to shine around my body.

_**"`Shikami (Death-God)!`"**_ My voice and the voice of another shouted in sync. The dark light got even darker before it started to fade away. I stood there in a gothic like school girl uniform with combat boots. In my hand was a 13 foot black Scythe with a shining silver blade. Strapped to my hips were Kusarigama (lit. scythe blades on a wire/string). With a sweep of my arm in a fluid motion, the mans head came off with a **_'Pop'_**. I felt nothing as my father look-alike's head rolled on the ground by my feet as blood sprayed from his neck, coating my skin with the crimson liquid...

I screamed. Wait; what? I sat up in a bed, panting. My ivory skin glistened in a cold sweat. My skin felt sticky as I ran my hands up and down my arms. _'`You'll never be rid of me Amaya-kun... I'll always be inside your head...`'_ a cruel voice cooed. I looked around the room.

"This is Otosan's old bedroom," the words left my lips before I had a chance to stop myself. I felt around the bed, my hand touching something ovelish. I picked it up to see a pitch black egg with a Scythe with a shining silver blade crossed into a 'X' with a Kusarigama. "Who are you?" I asked the warm egg that I held in my hand.

'_`You may call me Shi (Death)-chan,`'_ the black egg wiggled as the Chara inside it spoke. I blinked a few times before nodding my head.

I looked up as Ikuto walked into the room. "I heard you scream," he calmly stated; his eyes dashing around the room.

"Bad dream," Akira flew over to me. I tilted my head to the side as he raised his hand to touch my forehead.

"New egg," he yawned as he lay on top of the said egg.

'_`You can get off me now,`'_ the unhatched Shi stated as a crack formed around the egg. Akira flew off as a little doll sized girl popped out. Her icy blue eyes sticking out from her ivory color skin and chin length black hair. She was dressed in a gothic school uniform and held a miniature scythe. She also wore girly combat boots. Strapped to her hips were Kusarigama. Under her left eye was a little red up-side-down five point star.

Shi gently sat on my exposed shoulder as she watched every one. "You may call me Shi-chan," she stated simply as she strapped her scythe onto her back.

"What do you symbolize Shi-chan?" Mizutsuki asked, watching the new chara. Shi just gave her a blank look.

"Rage, hatred, anger, apathatic and so on and so on," the new female chara explained in a light tone of voice.

"I'm lost," Yoko stated, blinking…

"You're not the only one," said the only female neko chara.

I blinked a few times. "I'm going back to sleep," snuggling under the blankets I looked up at Ikuto. "Join me, you need rest too."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders as he slid off his clothes except his boxers and joined me in the extremely big bed. I sat up and pulled off my top and wiggled out of my pants.

Ikuto pulled me down and snuggled his head into my middle, purring as I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair.

"Amaya-hime," Ikuto purred as he softly licked my stomach; making my body jerk from the feeling. I could feel a smirk forming at his lips.

The charas flew out of the room, Akira shutting the door after himself.

Once the lock clicked did Ikuto start to nibble on the exposed flesh as his lips trailed higher. "Amaya-hime," he purred against my ear before nipping at the lobe. His hands ran over my ribs as I lay there, underneath him.

What was I to do? Ikuto's lank form was held above my own as he gently placed his lips on top of my own. Arching my back I slid one of my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer, deepening the touch. I wonder what this feeling was, or how to even show it. How. How do I get emotions?

* * *

Crystal: That's it for now! D':

Crissy: AWE!

Crisz: Get over it!

Yoru: We do not own Shugo Chara, just Amaya-hime and all of her chara's.

Crystal & Crissy: BUT WE SO CALL DIBS ON IKUTO-NEKO!

Crisz: SHUT UP!

Yoru: Until next time... -.-'

Everyone else: SEE YOU THEN!

Crystal and Crissy: IKUTO-NEKO!

Crisz: GIVE IT A DAMN REST BAKA ONNAS! _


End file.
